3D Songfic Cuz Everone Else is Doing One
by simsbabii
Summary: Im finally doing my own set of these! Rated T for some words, for making Sid the 'g' word, and for making Sue and Tobey use eachother as chew toys. Part Two- Sensitive subject, love, regret, realization!
1. Chapter 1

Songfics Ahoy!

I've been reading some of these lately, and decided to try my own!

Beware- Filled with Tobue fluff, but that is expected of me. Some swearing and Sid being in love with Tobey.

**Womanizer- Britney Spears**

Sue looked up from her book and laughed. Tobey was dancing to some weird CD of his that he got last time they went shopping. He looked so stupid, she couldn't help but laughing.

Tobey stopped dancing and frowned at me, "Sue, you're just jealous 'cause my dancing is gonna turn me into a superstar."

"Sure they will." Sue smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're just lucky I'm the womanizer of Chinatown." Tobey struck a pose, and then fell to the ground.

Sue set her book down on the bench and stood up. She walked over to Tobey and sat down on his stomach.

"Yes, yes you are." Sue said, kissing her skunk haired best friend.

**Amnesia- Britney Spears**

"You come here a lot?" The voice belonged to somebody she knew.

"I won't tell you what my new number is." She told him angrily, parking her bike next to Sid's.

"I don't want your number! I can't forget about you, Sue." He said, stepping into the red glow of the Wu's Garden sign.

"I- Tobey I-I- I just can't." She covered her face, trying not to cry.

Tobey walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her like he used to. She melted like butter. Her brother's warnings flew away instantly as she kissed him back. The last week's events flew away, she had voluntary amnesia.

**I Kissed a Girl- Katy Perry**

"That didn't go the way I planned." Tobey muttered, sitting on the end of his bed.

"What didn't go how you planned?" Sid asked, navigating his way through the mountains of dirty laundry cluttering the floor of our room.

"Studying with your sister." Tobey put his head in his hands.

"What'd you do to her?" Sid asked, hoping his best friend didn't hurt his little sister.

"Oh. My. God." Tobey said, finally realizing what he had done.

Sue burst through the door, "TOBEY!" She fumed.

"Oh lord." Tobey ducked, waiting for Sue to hit him.

Instead, she grabbed his tank top and kissed him. She let go of him, waved goodbye to her brother, and left.

"What was that all about?" Sid asked, very very confused.

"I kissed a girl, and I liked it!" Tobey shouted victoriously.

Sid shook his head in surprise, and ran after his sister.

**Every Time We Touch- Cascada**

Tobey smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. She looked so peaceful. He could still hear her yelling at him for spilling Hot and Sour soup on her new shirt at lunch. Tobey reached out to touch her face. He wanted to know it was still her, and not a trick.

When his fingers touched her soft skin, his heart expanded to twice the size of his huge stomach. He still wasn't convinced. Tobey leaned over and kissed her lips. His heart might as well have exploded out of his chest.

"Tobey, what are you doing in here?" Nana asked, making him jump.

"I, uh, was just, uh, checking on Sue." He laughed nervously.

"That was very nice of you, but you should probably get to bed yourself." Nana stepped aside so he could leave.

"Sure thing Nana." The blush hadn't left his face by the time he crawled into his own bed down the hall.

**She Wouldn't Be Gone- Blake Shelton**

Tobey pushed open the front door of Wu's garden. He saw Sid, Nana and Barney sitting in a booth near the back. He ran over to them.

"Have you guys seen Sue?" Tobey half-shouted.

"No, we haven't." Nana answered.

"Why? Wasn't she with you?" Sid asked, glaring at me.

"She was, but then she got mad at me and ran off." Tobey stared at the table.

"I thought I could trust you with my little sister!" Sid said angrily, getting ready to punch his best friend in the face.

"You can! She saw me in the jewelry shop at the mall. I was buying a necklace and when she asked me about it, I had to lie. She thought it was for somebody else." Tobey was on the verge of tears.

"Was it?" Barney asked, hoping he was finally going to get a chance with Sue.

Tobey shook his head, pulling the necklace out of his jacket pocked and dropping it on the table. It was a simple silver chain with a beautiful stone charm. Nana gasped, and Barney looked angry.

"If you see her, tell her it is from me." Tobey instructed before running out of the restaurant in search of his angry girlfriend.

**Unfaithful- Rihanna**

Barney leaned against the counter and pretended not to watch Sue. He pretended not to be jealous of Tobey. The sad truth was that he was. His jealousy increased as he watched the two. _They do this every spare second they have, get over it Barney. _He told himself repeatedly.

Sue was perched perfectly on the kitchen table. Sitting next to her was Tobey, who, as it seemed to Barney, was trying to eat Sue's face. Sid joined Barney at the counter.

"Its so gross." Barney commented.

"Its kind of getting annoying. When they aren't training or on delivery runs, they are eating each other's faces." Sid agreed.

"That's what I thought." Barney mumbled.

An idea sparking, Sid pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Tobey a text. When Tobey's phone started shaking the table, he stopped chewing Sid's sister's face long enough to read, _Can you guys stop chewing on each other's faces for a while? _Tobey stuck his tongue out at the two boys before going back to what he had been doing.

"Don't be jealous, dude." Sid told Barney, heading for the garden, "you had your chance."

**Secret Teller- ME! **

Sue knocked on her brother's door, "you ready?"

Sid nodded, making room for his little sister on his bed.

"You go first." He said once she had sat down.

"You know when me and Tobey went up to the roof and said we were going to spar?" Sue started nervously.

"Weren't you?" Sid leaned towards his little sister, waiting for an answer.

"Sorta. We were sparring… with our tongues." Sue's face turned a deep shade of burgundy.

"Okay. That's just a little disturbing." Sid cringed.

"You're turn, big brother." Sue crossed her arms.

"Okay." Sid gulped before continuing, "Sue… I'm… I like… ugh! Why is it so hard to say it?!" Sid pulled on his short black hair.

"Its okay, Sid. I'm the only person that will know. Remember? We spit swore when we were six that we would…" Sue was cut off by her brother's loud voice.

"MeiMei, I'm gay! I like boys! I have a crush on you're boyfriend!" Sid covered his face and fell against his pillow.

Sue's face twitched, "that's new."

**Emo Skater Girl- Jessie Harlin**

Eugene walked into the arcade. Normally he would walk in smiling, but today was different. As soon as he walked in the door, he saw Sue and Tobey sitting at one of the booths, and kissing. _Do they have to do that here? _Eugene frowned as he walked up to them.

"Uh, hi Sue. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Eugene said softly.

Sue and Tobey surfaced from chewing on each other. "Not at all Eugene." Sue said, frowning.

"Actually, you were. Did you NOT see me and Sue kissing?" Tobey said rudely.

Sue elbowed him and gave me a weak smile, "sorry Eugene. We can talk later, I promise."

Eugene waited, but later never came. He lay in bed that night listening, when the truth washed over him. He loved Sue!

**Hey Little Sparta- Singer Unknown**

Tobey was dancing around the kitchen, listening to his new ringtone. Sue walked in and heard the song.

"Uh, Tobey, what are you listening to?" Sue asked, picking up his cellphone.

"I'm listening to my new ringtone! Its called 'The Mean Kitty Song' and it is awesome." Tobey announced proudly.

"Why did you pick this one?" Sue looked at her weird boyfriend, asking herself the same exact question.

"Because it reminds me of the first time I told myself I thought you were cute." Tobey admitted, his face turning pink.

"When was that?" Sue asked, leaning on the table.

"Remember when I turned myself into a cat…" Tobey started.

Sue walked over to him and kissed his face, "I get it."

**Just a Dream- Carrie Underwood**

The two teens, a boy and a girl, climbed out of the cab. Usually they would've taken their bikes, but today was different. The boy grabbed the girls hand and they walked across the half-frozen ground towards the one grave in the cemetery they ever bothered to read. The two reached their friend's grave.

The girl fell to the ground and started sobbing. The boy knelt beside her, his white streak falling in his face.

"Why did it have to be him?" She wailed, sobbing into her hands.

**Womanizer- **This one was kind of hard to do, then I started thinking about Tobey. And Sue.

**Amnesia- **The story behind this one is that Sue and Tobey broke up, and Tobey can't stop thinking it was a mistake. Sid obviously told Sue to stay away from him, but if Tobey was kissing YOU, would you want to listen to Sid?

**I Kissed A Girl- **Pretty much; Tobey kissed Sue without realizing what he was doing. And he liked it!

**Every Time We Touch- **This one pretty much explains itself.

**She Wouldn't Be Gone- **Sue catches Tobey buying her a gift, she thinks its for someone else and runs off. Tobey goes back to Wu's and tells Sid to give it to her if she goes there. Gotta hear the song to know why.

**Unfaithful-** Barney is jealous of Tobey, and Sid thinks its gross his best friend is eating his sister's face. Pretty much used the line 'I am happy with some other guy' for this one.

**Secret Teller- **Sue and Sid are telling each other secrets. Sid's just happens to be creepy. I wrote the song!

**Emo Skater Girl- **I couldn't do a songfic without using Eugene. In this one, Eugene has a crush on Sue and he gets upset when he walks into the arcade and see's Sue and Tobey kissing.

**Hey Little Sparta- **I couldn't think of one for this, so they got stuck listening to it.

**Just a Dream- **Sue and Tobey are mourning a friend's death. I'm not saying it is Sid, although I'm not saying it isn't. Lets say its open for interpretation.


	2. Chapter 2

Songfics Ahoy!

I decided to try my own, and now I'm back for one more set!

Beware- Filled with fluff, but that is expected of me. The last one deals with a sensitive subject.

**Radar- Britney Spears**

Tobey looked at his best friend's little sister, Sue, and smiled. His face went through six shades of pink before she looked up at him. Tobey averted his eyes. He has had a crush on Sue since he met her at the orphanage seven years ago. Sue has been blissfully unaware the whole time. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to tell her he thought she was beyond beautiful.

He laughed at himself for his wishful thinking and went back to his poor attempt at studying.

**I Love Rock and Roll- Joan Jett**

"Hey, Sue, I just helped Barney close up and was wondering if you wanted to, um, listen to my new CD with me." Tobey whispered, holding a disk in front of his face.

"Uh, sure, why not." Sue set down her pencil and walked over to Tobey.

He stuck the disk in his new CD player and turned it on. The first song Sue recognized as an acoustic her brother wrote.

Tobey play bowed to Sue, holding out his hand, "may I have this dance?"

Sue giggled and placed her hand on top of his, "sure."

Tobey placed his free hand on Sue's waist and she placed hers on his shoulder. The two danced through three songs, never breaking eye contact. The CD went silent. Tobey let go of Sue and reached to turn it off.

Sue stopped his hand, and hit play, "one more time?"

**Kill the Lights- Britney Spears**

Sue looked at Barney, her boyfriend of three weeks, "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Huh? Yeah. I did." Barney's eyes didn't waver for a second from the wrestling match on the TV.

"Everything I say is in one ear, and out the other, isn't it?" Sue asked, getting angry with him.

Barney didn't even bother to respond this time. Sid and Tobey's conversation behind her had stopped. They were waiting for something to happen. Sue shook her head and walked out the back door. On her way out, she killed the lights on the boys and on her relationship with Barney.

**Faded- Cascada**

Sue stood next to Kong Li, the man who was once her enemy, in a defensive stance. Across the garden, in similar stances, were her brother and her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Sue did not recognize them. Kong Li had erased who she was, the old Sue had faded away to nothing. In the back of her memory, she recognized them as her old friends. The fresh part of her brain was controlled by the man beside her.

**Breathe- Faith Hill**

The sky over Chinatown was clear for the first time in a long time. Two teens were lying on the roof of Wu's Garden, lying on a blanket and wrapped in each other's arms. They could hear each other breathing. What they had gone through that day had been tiring, but in the end they came out on top.

Tobey Young and Su Yi said nothing to each other, they just watched the stars and listened to the city sleep. Tobey looked at Sue and kissed her hair. While they lay there, everything seemed to fade away. It was like they were floating on a cloud, far away from their neighborhood in San Francisco. All they heard was each other breathing. It was pure bliss, until Sid came up to interrupt their happy moment to tell them Nana made brownies.

**I Think I'm Ready- Katy Perry**

_Seven Years Ago_

Little Sue walked- no, was pushed- towards new boy with the weird hair.

"Sue Yi, you can do it!" One of the girls whispered.

Little Sue walked up to the boy, who looked at him with his big eyes, "I'm Sue Yi. What's your name?"

"I'm Tobey." Little Tobey whispered.

"Nice to meet you, Tobey. Do you want to come play with me and my brother?" Sue asked, holding her pudgy hand out to him.

Little Tobey took her hand and stood up, "Sue Yi, you are very pretty."

"You're pretty, too." Sue took Tobey over to meet her brother.

_Present Day_

Sue yawned. She had been up all night talking to Tobey again. Sue smiled when she saw the single rose Tobey had given to her yesterday. Before she died, her mother always told her the right guy would come for her eventually. What Sue didn't realize was that she had known him for seven years. I had finally accepted that I loved him.

**P.S (I'm Still Not Over You)- Rihanna **

He didn't know how to say the words to her face. He sighed and pulled a piece of paper and a pen off of his nightstand. He wrote:

Dear Katie,

How are you? It's been a while since we've talked. I know you live just down the hall, but the silence between us is worse than Alcatraz.

Yours Forever,

Sid Yi

Ps; I'm still not over you.

**What Hurts the Most- Rascal Flatts**

Tobey could feel the tingling sensation on his lips. It was a leftover feeling, they hadn't actually kissed, but they had been really close to doing so. His heart ached, begging him to go after her and bring her home. Tobey stayed still. Sue was hurting, and she needed to be alone. His heart was screaming at him, ready to tear itself out of his chest and run after her itself.

Tears fell down his face. He wished he had realized that he loved her before it was too late. Now, Sue would never listen to him.

**Highschool Never Ends- Bowling For Soup**

Sue Yi and her best friend, Tobey Young, opened their lockers simultaneously.

"I can't wait to hit Tiffany Cho in the face with this!" Tobey smiled evilly, holding up one of his old gym socks. It was filled with round objects.

"What is in that?" Sue asked, putting her books away.

"Baseballs." Tobey set it down on the floor and pecked Sue's cheek.

"You are too evil for your own good. Maybe you are your father's son after all." Sue joked.

The final bell rang. Things faded away and Sue and Tobey found themselves standing outside of the school, their friends heading inside.

"What the heck?" Tobey looked around.

"This is weird." Sue muttered, "reminds me of a song. 'Highschool Never Ends'. But this is too literal for our own good."

"Oh well." Tobey took Sue's hand and they walked up the steps into the building.

**Black and White Movie (Just Jump) – Me and my Sister**

Sue looked around. Every color dissolved until it looked like she was in a black and white movie. She looked over the edge at the water surging below her. It would be so easy to fall, to leave it all behind. Making nobody was coming down the road, Sue climbed onto the guard rail, separating her from her true love.

Somebody grabbed Sue's hand. She turned around to se her brother's caring face. He pulled her down off of the metal piece, into a warm embrace.

"He wouldn't want you to do this, Sue."

**Radar- **This is pretty much about how Tobey likes Sue but she doesn't really notice because of her crush on Barney

**I Love Rock and Roll- ** Sorta self explanatory

**Kill the Lights- **Sue and Barney have been going out, but all Barney ever does is watch wrestling. So Sue breaks up with him without having to say anything.

**Faded- **Kong Li is controlling Sue, and the old Sue isn't there anymore.

**Breathe- **The trio finally defeated Kong Li. Sue and Tobey are lying on the roof, having a romantic moment where it is just them and the shining stars. Then Sid ruins it for brownies.

**I Think I'm Ready- **Sue has been waiting for the right guy and realizes she met him at the orphanage seven years ago.

**P.S (I'm Still Not Over You)- **Sid writes a letter to his ex girlfriend, Katie, and says he still loves her! Just put this out there because I felt bad.

**What Hurts the Most- **Sue walks away from Tobey, obviously upset about something, and Tobey is mad about not realizing he loved her sooner.

**Highschool Never Ends- **I really got stuck on this one!

**Black and White Movie (Just Jump)- **Somebody Sue was in love with died, and she wants to kill herself to see him again. Then Super Sid comes to rescue her.


End file.
